This application relates generally to test and diagnostic systems for machines or other operating apparatus, and has particular application to automotive vehicles, particularly vehicles powered by internal combustion engines. This application relates to a diagnostic system which is an improvement of that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,141,608, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
While the application describes a diagnostic system in the context of an automotive engine analyzing system, the principles of the invention are useable with other types of vehicle diagnostic systems, such as air conditioning testing and servicing systems, wheel balancing systems, automotive gas emissions analysis systems, and the like, and are also useable for diagnosing faults in non-automotive apparatus.
In the system of U.S. Pat. No. 6,141,608, after entering vehicle identification information, the user is presented with a display of fault-based files including symptoms and service codes of the apparatus under diagnosis, as well as a file of components or systems of the apparatus which can be tested. The user selects from one of these files the particular items which apply to the problem being experienced in the apparatus under diagnosis. Then, if the selection is from a fault-based file, the system automatically selects from a stored library a list of possible causes of the symptoms or service codes and a counterpart list of test procedures to be performed to check for those causes. The test procedures are listed in the order of the probability or likelihood that the test will be successful in diagnosing the cause of the selected symptoms or fault codes. If the selection was from the component/system file, the system automatically selects tests related to the selected component or systems. The user can then select one of the displayed test procedures and the system will then launch or initiate that procedure.
The screen may also display a series of icons corresponding to xe2x80x9ctoolxe2x80x9d modules useful in performing the selected test, which modules can then be user-selected to bring up on the screen certain data or information to guide the user in the use of the selected tool in performance of the selected test. This information could also be accessed in other ways. When that test is completed, the user would then return to the test list screen and select another test, which might then present a different set of xe2x80x9ctoolxe2x80x9d module icons useful in performing that test, from which the user would again select.
In the operation of that system, the user must make an affirmative selection at each step. Furthermore, the storage media on which the system operating programs and databases are stored, are limited to those resident at the system processor, typically a personal computer.
This application describes a diagnostic system which improves upon and expands the diagnostic system of U.S. Pat. No. 6,141,608, avoiding disadvantages thereof while affording additional structural and operating advantages.
An aspect of the system described herein is that it automatically provides a link to support data pertinent to a selected diagnostic test procedure.
Another aspect of the system is that it provides for automatic simultaneous display of a description of a test procedure and support data related to that test procedure.
A still further aspect is the provision of storage media which may be remote from the processing and display devices, and the provision of means for accessing communication links to those remote units.
A still further aspect is the provision of an expert support database including diagnostic tips and procedures compiled from actual experience in servicing and diagnosing the specific apparatus under diagnosis.
Another aspect is the provision of a system which can be implemented in a PC-based or hand-held diagnostic tool-based system.